Express Yourself
Express Yourself, en español Exprésate, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Power of Madonna. Fue cantada por las chicas de New Directions. A su vez, es la primera canción donde Santana tiene un solo. Es la primera pista del CD de Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. La versión original pertenece a la cantante de pop Madonna, de su cuarto álbum de estudio titulado Like a Prayer. Las chicas usan corsets con chaquetas al interpretar esta canción en el auditorio; su vestimenta y coreografía son muy similares a los de Madonna en su Blond Ambition Tour de 1990. Apesar de que es cantada por todas las chicas de New Directions, sólo Brittany no tiene solos. Letra Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes con Las Chicas de New Directions: You know, you know, You've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn (con las Chicas de New Directions): Fancy cars that (go very fast you know They never last, no, no) Mercedes (con las Chicas de New Directions): What you need is a big strong hand To (lift you to your higher ground) Make you feel like a Queen on a throne Make him (love you till you Can't come down) Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes y Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Tina: Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Santana (con las Chicas de New Directions): Satin sheets are (very romantic What happens when you're not in bed) Rachel (con las Chicas de New Directions): You deserve the best in life So if the (time isn't right then move on) Second best is never enough You'll do much (better baby on your own) Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes y Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions (con Mercedes): Express yourself (Chicas de New Directions: You've got to make him) Express himself (Mercedes: Himself) (Hey, hey, hey, hey) So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got (Oh baby ready or not) Tina con las Chicas de New Directions (Mercedes y Santana): And when you're gone He might regret it (Think about the love he once had) Try to carry on, But he just won't get it Santana y Mercedes con las Chicas de New Directions (Rachel): ' (Hey!) He'll be back on his knees So please 'Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): (Don't go for second best) baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh, oh) And maybe then you'll know Your love is real (Santana: Your love is real) (Mercedes: Then you'll know your love is real) Chicas de New Directions (con Rachel) Express yourself You've got to make him (Express himself) (Santana: Baby) (Hey, hey, hey, hey) (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions: So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him show you how you feel) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself Chicas de New Directions (Tina): (Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know Chicas de New Directions (Tina): (Come on, come on express yourself) So if you want it right now Make him show you how Tina, Rachel y Mercedes con Las Chicas de New Directions: Express yourself Curiosidades *Primer número grupal en el que Quinn y Santana tienen solos. *Primera canción de Santana. *Aunque Quinn a esa altura de la temporada, estaba embarazada y se le notaba, durante esta presentacion no se le ve barriga. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300px|Madonna "Express Yourself" Live VMA '89 thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel